


King's Pleasure

by Aclevercomment



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Nala [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Furry, Lesbian Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aclevercomment/pseuds/Aclevercomment
Summary: During the early years of Scar's rule, a pubescent Nala gets a bit too curious and ends up having to be act as a sex toy for the king and Shenzi.





	King's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcomed. Compliments appreciated.

Nala couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She had gone off into a jungle southeast from Pride Rock to see if there was anything that was worth hunting. After about an hour of looking, she spotted some movement in the distance. Quickly she snuck into a bush ahead of it, preparing to pounce of it when It walked by. But as it got closer, she started to hear arguing, the two voices were familiar but she couldn’t think of who would also be out in the jungle at this time. She waited to see who it was and to her surprise King Scar and Shenzi walked into her path.

“This has to be the last time!” Scar said, “I mean it!”  
Shenzi rolled her eyes, “Please! Ya’ told me the same thing the last six times!”

“I’m serious! After today, we can’t do this anymore. I’m the king and I can’t risk being seen mingling with other species. The kingdom barely respects me as it is!”

“You’ve been king for two years, if they don’t respect ya’ now, they’re never going to. Besides…” Shenzi stepped in front of him, stopping Scar and bringing them only centimeters apart. “…we both know that none a’ those soft-ass lionesses can do what I can.” She then grinned and started to rub Scar’s dick which hardened under her touch. “And if it helps, consider it my way of payin tribute to my king.”

A mixed look of annoyance and pleasure came across Scar’s face and finally he gave in. “Alright, you win. Just get on with it.”  
Nala was captivated by what she was witnessing. A part of her wanted to run away and pretend that she didn’t see anything, but as Shenzi got down on both knees, the other part 

of her wanted to see what would happen next.  
Shenzi wrapped her right hand around the base of his dick and played with his balls with her left. She then opened up her mouth wide and swallowed his dick to so far that her lips and fingers met. She then started to move her head back and forth, causing Scar to moan with delight. Shenzi loved sloppy blowjobs, unlike the lionesses, she enjoyed the mess. As she sucked, her spit ran down Scar’s dick and covered her fingers. The sounds she made while sucking added to Scar’s enjoyment. It took a conscious effort for him not  
to cum to early.

Nala was also enjoying Shenzi’s blowjob indirectly. She had only had sex a few times with Simba when he was still alive, but they both had no idea what they were doing and figured it out as they went along. These were two adults who had practice, and to Nala, it was mind blowing to see how they did it. She began to feel hot between her legs and decided that she might as well relieve her self while taking mental notes. She sat up in the bushes, still hidden, and spread her legs. Between her thighs were already wet and sticky with her own juices. She began to rub her clit as she continued to watch Scar and Shenzi.  
Shenzi had picked up the pace and Scar was visibly close to cumming. Shenzi’s chin and hands were dripping with spit. She was now moving her hand along his shaft in coordination with her head. The sight of Shenzi’s messiness made Nala even wetter.  
Scar was so close he could barely speak, “Sh-Shenzi, I’m- about to- Agh!”

Before he could warn her, he came in her mouth, causing her to choke and the cum to pour out the corners of her lips onto her chin. He pulled out of her mouth, despite cumming only seconds ago, he was still hard.

“Forgive me” he said, “I meant to give you more of a warning.”

Shenzi held up a finger signaling to give her a moment. She then swallowed the cum that was in her mouth and smirked. “Ya’ surprised for sure, but I’m fi- wait a minute…” Shenzi lifted up her nose and smelled the air. As soon as she did, she turned and looked at Nala through the bushes. Nala and her made eye contacted, and before the lioness could get on her feet to run, Shenzi ran over and grabbed her by the neck. “Well what do we got here?” She mused, “A little peeping Pam!” She dragged her out into the open and brought her to Scar.

“This is exactly what I was worried about!” Scar said with an anxious look on his face, “Now look what you’ve gotten me into!”

“Calm down! She ain’t gonna tell nobody. Because she knows that if she does I’ll pull her tail through her ass and out her mouth! Ain’t that right kid?” She grabbed Nala’s tail and brought it close to her butt.

Nala let out a shriek, “No! I won’t tell anyone! I promise! I promise!”

Shenzi let go of her tail, “Good…” She then turned her attention to Scar, “Ya’ don’t even have to say anything. You were right and now we have ta’ stop all this. Yadda yadda yadda.”

“Now hold on.” Scar said with a intrigued look on his face, “…the child has already promised not to tell anyone. Why not have a little fun with her?”  
Shenzi looked at him with great interest, “Are you serious?”

“Of course! Besides, you didn’t get to have your turn yet.” Scar’s expression suddenly changed. “Wait there is one problem. The way I like to have intercourse. Wouldn’t she be a bit too small for that?”

Shenzi started to giggle, “I have an idea on how to help with that. I was gonna show you this when I knew it worked, but since it’s not my ass at risk, I guess this is the perfect time.”

Scar looked at Nala who was visibly worried about what was about to happen. Unfortunately for her, he wanted to have another round. Instead of pitying her, he imagined what she felt like.

He shrugged, “Well if you’re sure, I don’t mind seeing what this idea is”

An ear to ear grin came on Shenzi’s face, “Great, gimme a second.” She let go of Nala and pointed a finger in her face, “Don’t. Move.” The young lioness nodded, Shenzi then turned her back and climbed up a tree. After a minute she climbed back down with an egg in her mouth.  
Scar lifted an eyebrow, “What exactly are you going to do with that?”

She answered him with action. She took the egg out of her mouth, cracked it open with one hand, and let the slimy contents ooze into her other hand. “This is gonna work much better than spit” she said as she took his dick, which was now soft, and rubbed the egg on it. The slick eggs paired with her expert hand work got him hard again quickly. After making sure that his dick was covered with the egg Shenzi turned to Nala, “Alright kid, head down and ass up!”

Nala hesitated, “Wh-What are you going to do?”

Shenzi rolled her eyes and forced her on her knees and bent her over, “It more like what you’re gonna do.” She separated Nala’s cheeks, “It looks like you’ve been going hungry like the rest of us, that’ll help.” She then dipped one of her fingers in her mouth and slipped it into Nala’s asshole. The lioness let out a small yip and instinctively tightened up. “I suggest you relax kid, or else ya’ gonna have a really bad time.” Despite being scared out of her wits, Nala did as she was told and relaxed. Shenzi felt the grip on her finger loosen, “That’s it, keep it right there.” She moved to the side of Nala and motioned Scar over. Using two fingers, she opened Nala’s asshole a little more as Scar grabbed her hips and slowly started to insert his dick. With the egg acting as lube and Shenzi’s help, the head had no problem slipping in.

Nala bit her bottom lip and let out a small scream as Scar pressed in deeper. Shenzi smiled and sat in front of her, “It’s a bitch ain’t it? Don’t worry though, I got something that’ll take ya’ mind right off it.” Nala looked up to see what she was talking about and found herself inches away from Shenzi’s wet pussy. For a few seconds Nala just stared at it, annoying Shenzi. “Aw come on! Don’t tell me ya’ don’t know what to do next! Here lemme help you out.” She shoved Nala’s face into her crotch, “Now lick it.” Afraid that hesitating may just make Shenzi angrier, Nala did what she said and started licking, however she didn’t taste all that great. Her taste reminded Nala of old raw meat and sweat. Now that she thought about it Shenzi didn’t really bathe in the first place.

Scar started stroking after getting half his dick inside. But with every push back in, he got in deeper than he was before. Between her ass being stretched and her mouth being filled with sour pussy juice, Nala was overwhelmed. If you looked at her, she would’ve seemed to be suffering, but inwardly she was having the time of her life. Though she didn’t have much experience with sex, Nala knew she loved submitting. Playing the part of a helpless little girl was erotic to her. This experience was something she masturbated and fantasized about.

Shenzi guided her head where she wanted to be licked and was appreciating the effort Nala put behind it. “Geez kid, you’re a natural slut! Keep lickin like that a I might start thinkin that ya’ like the taste of my pussy!” As soon as she said that, there was a loud slap and a moan from Scar. He had finally managed to fit his whole dick inside of Nala. He started to pickup the intensity, almost pulling out and then slamming his dick all the way back in. The impact sent tingling waves of pain and pleasure through Nala’s body that caused her to tremble and her toes to curl. She was close to cumming, and she wanted the other two to cum with her. She tightened her ass for Scar and began to pay more attention Shenzi’s clit. Both of them reacted positively, Shenzi started panting and moaning, and Scar’s grunts grew louder. After a few short moments, Nala couldn’t hold on any more. With a muffled moan she came harder than she ever had in her life. Within a second, Scar and Shenzi climaxed as well. Shenzi suddenly tensed up and let out a satisfied scream. Simultaneously, Scar pressed inside of Nala on his last stroke and finished inside of her, not pulling out until every bit of cum had entered her. When he did final take his dick out, it was soft, floppy, and covered in his own cum.

The three all laid down, completely drained. After a minute of rest Scar broke the silence, “Well! You where a fine addition to our weekly meeting. If you’d like, I could find a way to sneak you out of-”

“Um… Scar?” Shenzi interrupted, “The little slut’s asleep.”  
Scar looked over at Nala and sure enough she was sleeping on the ground with cum in her ass and pussy juice in her mouth. A small grin came across Scar’s face, “I see. Very well, let’s leave her to it. I’m sure she knows her way back home.” The two of them stood up and started walking to the nearest bathing lake.

“You sure that cunt is gonna keep her mouth shut?” Shenzi asked.

“Indeed! In fact…” Scar turned his head and took one last look at the young lioness sleeping peacefully. “I believe she will be the one to step up our next meeting…”


End file.
